


Beautiful

by sirjammy



Series: ink [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, arcade thinks the courier is pretty, arcade wont say he's in love, that's pretty homosexual of u arcade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirjammy/pseuds/sirjammy
Summary: He almost looks like a painting.
Relationships: Male Courier/Arcade Gannon
Series: ink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814269
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Beautiful

He's laying on his stomach, blanket kicked off completely, giving Arcade a good view of most of his tattoos - not that Arcade needs to see them anymore to know every line of ink on his lovers skin, but he still likes to appreciate them when he can.

It's probably around 6 AM now. Maybe. Arcade can't really be bothered to reach for the couriers pip-boy and check; all he cares about at the moment is how... Beautiful the courier seems to be in the dim, early morning light.

He almost looks like a painting.

Arcade can swear on his life and his glasses (unbroken frames and lenses that he can actually see out of are incredibly hard to find, so swearing on them is serious business) that the courier always looks best in the morning, when he's asleep and not being his usual bastard-ish self.  
Seeing him like this makes Arcade feel almost giddy, like a child being let in on some big secret that nobody but him gets to know about.

It's a very similar feeling to the big L word feelings he's experienced many times in the past.

Arcade sighs softly and rolls his eyes at himself, taking his glasses off and setting them down gently on his bedside table. The only reason he had them on was to stare at the Courier (like a creep, he thinks). 

He may have just decided to start calling the Courier his lover (rather than his boyfriend or friend-with-benefits-and-maybe-some-feelings-too) but he's not going to allow himself to admit to those feelings yet.  
Not out loud, at least, because the day he does is the day his lover will begin to relentlessly tease him about it, as he so often does with many other things.

He lays back down on his back and turns his head to watch the Courier again, the mans form now blurry but no less pretty to Arcade.  
Looking at the now formless splotches of dark ink on the mans back, Arcade wonders once again if the Courier would ever let him leave a mark of his own.

And again, probably not, but it's still as nice a thought as it was the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> this has a pretty lazy ending but hey it also kinda implies that maybeeeee there will be a third part where arcade just, y'know, asks if he can draw on the courier. maybe.


End file.
